


The Cursed One

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You've been cursed and Sam finds the cure. A cure which makes Dean freak out a little.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22





	The Cursed One

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fanfiction in my fanfiction writing career.

«Well? Did you find anything?» Dean was quick on his feet as soon as Sam entered the room. Y/n was sitting on the bed, head in her hands. 

«Yeah, I did actually.» Sam held up a book, as he motioned for Dean to come with him to the couch.

«It’s soon going to be over, don’t worry.» Dean comforted Y/n with a pat on the back before he joined his brother. 

«Spit it out then.» He crossed his arms over his chest, for once looking pretty worried. 

«There is only one way of breaking this curse, and trust me, Dean, I’ve looked everywhere, even called Bobby, this is the only thing we could find.» 

«Great, you’ve found something. Now tell me what it is.» 

«It’s a true loves’ kiss, Dean.“ Dean froze, one could practically see him trying to wrap his head around it. Eventually, he came around, blinking a few times as if trying to get back into reality again. 

«You sure about this, Sammy? Absolutely sure?»

«As sure as I can be. I mean there wasn’t any other trace of a solution to this anywhere.» 

«Then how the hell are we going to find her true love?» Dean began to pace the floor in front of Sam, running his hands through his hair. Sam squinted at Dean, mouth slightly open. 

«Dean..» 

«What?!» Dean spun around to look at his brother, an angry scowl on his face. 

«You can’t seriously mean you don’t know who her true love is?» 

«Do I look like I’m kidding to you, Sam?» Dean raised his voice slightly but kept glancing back at Y/n, who was still seated on the bed just around the wall. 

«Dean, you’re her true love!» Sam burst out, trying to keep himself from smiling at his idiotic brother who couldn’t see the love of his life when she was waved in front of his very nose. 

«M-me?» Dean stuttered, blinking furiously, pointing a finger at himself. 

«Yes, Dean. You. Now we haven’t got much time so would you just get over there and kiss her already?» Sam got up from his spot on the couch, turning his brother around by his shoulders, Dean still pointing a finger at himself. 

«Wait a bit, Sammy. We need to be sure about this. I mean what if I’m not?» The uncertainty was clear on Dean’s face, but Sam only chuckled. 

«Trust me, Dean. You’re her true love. Now go!» Sam gave him a pat on his shoulder, before turning away and walking out of the room, leaving the two love birds to themselves. Dean stood there for a second or two, before he pulled himself together. 

«Dean? Where did Sam go?» Y/n suddenly stood behind him, leaning on the wall for the support, her hand on her forehead for the throbbing headache. 

«He was ehm.. He needed some fresh air.» He lied. He walked over to her, one hand reaching for her as he was afraid she would fall to the ground any minute. 

«You’re lying.» She stated, taking a step forward so she would meet him in the middle, falling against his chest. 

«Okay, fine. He’s just leaving us alone for a while.» 

«What do you mean?» She peered up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

«We found out what can break the curse.» 

«Really? What is it?» Her face lit up, a smile spreading on her lips. Dean took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. 

«This.» And with that, he pressed his lips to hers. At first, Y/n stood completely still, not responding to having his lips against hers. Dean began to doubt his brother for a second, before she finally kissed him back. Her arms came around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, as he sneaked his hands around her waist. Reluctantly they pulled away slightly, foreheads resting together. 

«What was that for?» She breathed out, opening her eyes to look up at him.

«For breaking the curse.» 

«How?» 

«Only a true loves’ kiss could break the curse.» He answered, seeing a shy smile creep up on her lips.

«I guess I’ve been found out then.» She chuckled, a light blush on her cheeks. Dean leaned down and kissing her once more, smiling like crazy himself.


End file.
